grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Smithe
A posh intellectual student, Quentin Smithe lives in Grasmere Valley. He is standoffish and is often peculiar. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights to Mr Rexington Carrington-Smithe and Mrs Katherine Carrington-Smithe and older brother to Jessie Carrington-Smithe, Quentin came from a posh, privileged background. An intellect who did not much care for his family who he deems as too posh he manages to get the Carrington dropped of his name so he can distance himself from them as he preferred to be none for his intelligence which he wants his last name to symbolise as opposed to wealth which is what his family surname in his eyes represents. His father Rexington is constantly going on trips and being neglectful, Katherine all she cares about is status and image and Jessie is rather spoiled. Quentin wanting to move, moved to Grasmere Valley to start a new life for himself. However despite doing that his family eventually end up coming themselves much to his great annoyance. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summertime He is among those at the meeting when the town discuss what they are going to do with all the money Aggy Nickels left them in the will. In the end the entire town goes on a round the world cruise! Volume 4 Quentin is among those in the jury for the fictional case which Jack Strawberry has to work in order to become a qualified lawyer. It is the case of Marge being accused of stealing cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 10 Quentin is among those called in for the emergency meeting by the new Prime Minister Mr Logan who wants to find a way for the town to heal after the revelations involving Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas involved in the Great Fire which devastated the town. Quentin ultimately comes up with the idea which Mylene supports which is to have a Games Night. He ends up working on that and is told to have a few games and for them to not be too long. Little did they know what they were in for with Quentin in charge of the Games Night! During the Mafia incident, Quentin is working hard to try and find who the five Mafia members are. He however gets accused of Carrie Chung who is jealous of Quentin and wants to solve the case by accusing people on no evidence. Quentin was not picked by the crowd to be put to death for the belief he was the Mafia but Carrie Chung with her guesses being wrong was in the next round after another batch of death despite herself not being part of the Mafia either. Quentin manages to solve the Mafia case. With his great memory he manages to work out that Jason Kowaski despite being saved by an 'angel' which everyone believed he was attacked by the Mafia and he then became the choice to takeover the investigation when Del was put to death for the belief he was the Mafia, Quentin managing to work out Mary Kowaski his wife was the angel rescuing people, realised he had attempted to kill himself knowing he would be saved by his wife who he knew was the angel to avert suspicion. With Ms Kelly and Damian Sante revealed to be the Mafia earlier on he goes back the vote of Abigail Williams who admitted to being an angel and then went with all those which he remembered who voted to get rid of Abigail when she was up to being accused as Mafia and had them as suspects. Jason is among them as were Damian and Ms Kelly. He also managed to get the other two left which was Ms Izodel and Harvey Robinson which he deducted from them constantly going at each other to appear they weren't on the same side and were also among those who tried to vote Abigail off. The town is saved as all the five mafia end up being revealed. It is revealed however it is only them playing the game Mafia not a real thing with Quentin having suggested that the town once a month do a games night for everyone to join in which everyone loved doing! The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision He is among those waiting outside the town hall as Mr Logan the new Prime Minister has an announcement to make. Many have different theories about what the announcement is. However it turns out that the news is Grasmere Valley is going Eurovision as entry to win the competition with Tracy Bangles representing the town. Volume 18 Quentin's father, mother and daughter all leave Grasmere Valley but Quentin still remains in the town at the end of Volume 18. Volume 20 He is organising the seating for the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. He is placed in charge of it due to his intelligence and lack of social life and so is able to dedicate himself to the matter Mrs Holland had put money behind it and is in charge and is over demanding which can be seen making Emmeline De'Rose cry. She freaks out when he had arranged for Pamela Thornton to sit next to Brock Abraham as she knows of her lustful nature and with someone as well built as Brock and being a man she says is like placing an alcoholic next to the bar. He ends up arranging for Mrs Taffy to sit next to Pamela. As he is working out who if anyone would be willing to sit next to Mary Bishop, Mrs Holland shouts for him and ends up losing her voice as a result. He is very annoyed she keeps interrupting him but as she can no longer use her voice he takes it to his advantage as uses to claim he can interpret for her. He therefore 'translates for her' saying for Emmeline to go home and rest before the event to which she is delighted and goes. Mrs Holland is horrified and ends up slapping Quentin. When the guards for the event Jerry and Anthony Veira appear to see what happened, Quentin again claiming to interpret for Mrs Holland says how she struck him and how she felt she should be put in prison. Mrs Holland tries to get them to see that is not what she said but regardless the guards cart her off to prison and Quentin continues sorting out the seat arrangements.